Taqqiq
Kallik |lebend=''Kallik's Adventure, Die Suche beginnt, Am Großen Bärensee, Auf dem Rauchberg}} '''Taqqiq' ist ein Eisbär mit großen, pelzigen Tatzen und winzigen Ohren. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''Die Suche beginnt : Er wird zum ersten Mal erwähnt als seine Mutter ihm und Kallik von Silaluk erzählt und er fragt ob Silaluk stirbt, worauf Nisa mit,, Ja antwortet. Dann neckt er Kallik, das sie Angst habe, weil sie glaubt das die Rotkelchen und Meisen aus der Erzählung hinter ihr her sind. Taqqiq sagt hochmütig, dass er keine Angst hätte wenn der Feuerhimmel kommt, da die Erscheinung näher rückt. Am nächsten Morgen gingen die beiden spielen, bis ihre Mutter kam und sagte, dass sie jetzt auf Beutejagt gingen. Als sie ein Robbenloch entdeckten warteten sie bis Nisa eine fing und sie daraufhin zu essen begannen. Doch da kam ein großer Eisbär und Nisa sagte sie müssten schnell verschwinden woraufhin sie weiter gingen und einen Grauwal fanden, den sie auffraßen. Am Abend in der Höhle fragte Taqqiq was das für ein Stern sei der am Himmel leuchtete. Daraufhin sagte Nisa, das sei der Wegweisstern der sie zum Ort bringt wo das Eis nie schmilzt. Am nächsten Tag, als sie auf das Eis liefen brach es und Kallik stürzte ins Wasser wurde aber von Nisa gerettet. Am nächsten Tag gingen sie wieder auf Jagt, aber plötzlich brach das Eis und Toklo verschwand im Wasser, Nisa konnte ihn noch retten aber Kallik trieb weiter weg und so schwamm sie mit Mühen zurück. Dannach mussten sie weiter gehen und dann mussten sie wieder schwimmen, aber plötzlich kamen Orcas und töteten Nisa, die Kallik aufs Eis geschoben hatte. Plötzlich schrie in der Ferne der außernanderdriftenden Eisschollen Taqqiq: ,, Mutter, Mutter. Lasst mich nicht allein. Kallik wo bist du? Und bis zur Stelle wo Kallik Taqqiq fand blieb er verloren. Am Großen Bärensee : Am großen Bärensee wird er von Kallik gefunden weil er ihr, unwissend wer sie ist, einen Fisch stahl und weglief. Er hatte sich zu seinen Freunden Salik, Manik und Iqaluk gesellt und sie aßen den Fisch auf. Als einer seiner Freunde ihn ansprach erkannte Kallik ihn. Aber als sie seinen Namen sagte wusste er nicht das sie seine Schwester ist und er glaubte nicht das sie Kallik war. Doch dann erzählte sie ihm vom Orca der ihre Mutter umgebracht hatte. Erstmal scheint es als würde er sich freuen, aber dann fauchte er sie an was sie hier zu suchen habe. Und dann ging er weg und ließ Kallik allein. : Dann, am nächsten Tag, stört er die Versammlung der Eisbären und verschwindet mit seinen Freunden in den Bäumen. Kallik belauscht, wie sie planen, die Schwarzbären anzugreifen, und will ihn davon abhalten. Taqqiq und seine Freunde brechen aber trotzdem um Gebiet der Schwarzbären auf, woraufhin Kallik ihnen folgt. Er und seine Freunde machen bald darauf Halt, um sich in einem schlammigen Tümpel zu wälzen. Damit bezwecken sie, ihren Geruch zu verdecken, was, laut Kallik, aber nicht wirklich funktioniert. Als Kallik ihn anspricht, unterhalten die beiden sich etwas abseits der Gruppe, bis Salik ihn zurückruft und die Freunde weiter gehen. Auf dem Rauchberg : ''Folgt ''Die Letzte Große Wildnis : ''Folgt ''Feuer im Himmel : ''Folgt ''Sternengeister : ''Folgt Staffel 2 ''Insel der Schatten :''Folgt ''Das Schmelzende Meer :Taqqiq hat das Schmelzende Meer erreicht, sich dort jedoch wieder seinen alten Freunden Salik, Manik und Iqaluk angeschlossen. Gemeinsam mit ihnen terrorisiert er die anderen Eisbären am Schmelzendem Meer. :Als Kallik mit Toklo, Lusa, Yakone und Shila das Schmelzende Meer erreicht, trifft sie auf Taqqiq und seine Freunde und ist geschockt. Nach einem Kampf gehen Kallik und ihre Freunde weiter. Taqqiq zeigt jedoch Schuldgefühle und folgt ihnen, um ihnen zu helfen. Zuerst sind die Freunde misstrauisch, als Taqqiqs Absichten sich aber als ehrlich erweisen, nehmen sie seine Hilfe an. :Kallik und ihre Freunde beschließen, die anderen Eisbären am Schmelzenden Meer zusammen zusuchen, um alle gemeinsam gegen Taqqiqs frühere Freunde anzutreten. Taqqiq hilft bei der Suche und bei den Vorbereitungen auf den Hinterhalt. Außerdem scheint er nach und nach Gefallen an Shila zu finden. :Als der Tag des Kampfes gekommen ist, geht Taqqiq wieder zurück zu seinen früheren Freunden, da sie ihm vertrauen, und lockt sie in den Hinterhalt. Dort kämpft er an der Seite von Kalliks Freunden. Als Kallik und Yakone sich nach dem gewonnenen Kampf dazu entscheiden, nicht am Schmelzenden Meer zu bleiben, sondern mit ihren Freunden zu ziehen, ist Taqqiq traurig und verabschiedet sich von ihr. Quellen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Bär Kategorie:Eisbär Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Die Suche beginnt Charaktere Kategorie:Am Großen Bärensee Charaktere Kategorie:Auf dem Rauchberg Charaktere Kategorie:Kallik's Adventure Charaktere